


Safe Words and Cookies

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Slipping Away (Random One Shots) [1]
Category: John 5 - Fandom, Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kink, Love, Master/Pet, Master/Sub, pet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Marilyn and John 5 have play time. And food and cookies!





	Safe Words and Cookies

John was curled up on the couch with his head in Marilyn lap, watching some French movie he wasn't the least bit interested in. Marilyn rubbed his hair mindlessly, focusing on the subtitles. John let out an audible sigh of contentment, as he nuzzled in more to Marilyn's body. 

Marilyn shifted to accommodate his movement, as he looked down at him and smiled. "You comfy?"

"Mmmhmm." John mumbled out, nuzzling his face a little against his leg. His movement caused the metal tag on his collar to clink. Marilyn toyed with them for a moment, before returning to rubbing his head.

"Good. My good little kitty aren't you." 

"Yes sir." John replied excitedly though his voice was very calm and hushed. He lifted his head a little to look up at Marilyn, and grinned back at him. Softly he laid his head back down. This movie had been going on forever, John was getting antsy. He had been wanting to play since lunch, Marilyn had told him to be patient. He'd been patient , as patient as he could be. 

The night before Marilyn had worked him up. John was so ready to blow his load if he'd only touched him there. That was when Marilyn tucked him into bed. John had protested a little, just enough to earn a swat on his bottom to encourage him to go on down the hall. So today he'd decided to work Marilyn up, get him to want to play with him. So far all he'd accomplished was letting Marilyn know he'd been successful in rousing him. He'd done everything he knew to do to get some extra attention, he'd even been a little bad. He tried to be extra cute, he was extra clean, he even incorporated the general house rule that sometimes gets forgotten or is left very lax, no clothes for sub, pets, slaves, or boyfriends. Namely: no clothes for John while inside the house. 

He'd gotten up this morning before Marilyn, went over his morning routine and also showered. After his shower he dried off good and didn't put any clothes on. He did put his collar back on of course, he also put on his "playtime" adornments he'd come to call them. Two faux leather wrist cuffs, each with a latch, two faux leather ankle cuffs as well as thigh bands. Each with a clasp to attach to pretty much whatever Marilyn wanted too. A thin gold chain hung from the hoop holding his tag, it trailed down his body, wrapped around his hips delicately and fastened. Another strand hung from the front of the chain at the center of his hips and a thin golden band went around his cock. Not like a cock ring, it didn't fit tightly, just delicately. This made John feel pretty, Marilyn liked pretty things. He always told him how pretty he looked with the chain shining from his body like a necklace. Sometimes Marilyn did use a matching cock ring if he wanted to admire John in all his glory, he even had a plug with a green jewel in it as well as a matching gag. John had chosen to leave those out. He didn't use his tail or ears either. He wanted Marilyn to decide what role he wanted him in. Either way John would happily submit. Marilyn had seemed very delighted that John was enforcing the rule, and took so much care into making himself presentable. Not delighted enough to finish what he'd started though.

John was running out of patience. At lunch he'd blatantly just asked if Marilyn wanted to play with him. Marilyn had responded with "be patient pet, we will play. John had groaned in annoyance earning a stern look from Marilyn. Finally he knocked over his milk cup, and stomped up stairs. This earned him a spanking with the paddle and Marilyn made him lick up the milk before mopping the floor. He'd gotten a little aroused during his spanking, and then again when he attached the leash and led him downstairs, forcing him into all fours and commanding he lick up the milk. Marilyn took note of his arousal though, and instead of teasing him or playing with him, he'd instead put the chaste guard on him. He even smirked at him as he did it, repeating "patience dear, patience." As he locked the cage into place. Worst of all, John had the key. It was next to his tag on his collar, that Marilyn also put the little lock into. Even if he hadn't, John was too obedient to take it off himself. 

Once that was done, Marilyn considered it punishment done and over, this returning to normal activities. He'd settled into the couch turning on the current flick. John had gone upstairs to play his guitar for a bit. After a while though he'd came downstairs just to walk past him. He went into the kitchen, fixed himself a small snack, and walked back to the stairs. Once his foot hit the bottom stair, Marilyn called him.

"John." He said sweetly making a kissy noise at him. "Come here kitty. Come lay on Masters lap and watch the movie with me." He stated, though it was actually a question. Marilyn actually hated punishing John, and he hated how he would sulk about it feeling defeated for disappointing his Master. He would always do almost anything to make it up to him. 

John softly padded over to where Marilyn sat patting his leg as if he were calling an animal to him. "Come here kitty kitty." John sat on the couch suddenly feeling exposed, he lay he head on his lap and curled up as much as possible. That's when Marilyn began stroking his head. That's when John settled down, his anxiety from being punished going away. His brain shifted gears back to wanting to play. That's when he decided to playfully nip at Marilyn's leg. 

Marilyn whispered a laugh, and scratched John on his neck. "Silly boy." 

John did it again.

Marilyn rubbed his back a little. John shifted more, rolling into his belly, tucking his legs underneath and folding his arms beside Marilyn's leg, so just his chin rested on his thigh. He moved his head, and nipped a little harder, a little closer to Masters play area. 

This earned him a playfully light swat on his bottom. Marilyn continued scratching his back. Hoping it would soothe and occupy him enough to finish the movie before tending to his playful needs. 

This is when John remembered his punishment. It was still attached to him, and it was making his cock ache a little as it tried to get hard within the confines. He relented and laid his head back down. "Good boy. My sweet special boy." Marilyn cooed at him. 

Once the movie finished, Marilyn patted John signaling for him to get up. John rose to his feet, Marilyn grabbed his hand and pulled him over in front of him. John fought the urge to cover himself with his hands as Marilyn looked him over. He hooked a finger around the chain loosely and gave a few light rugs. This was enough to receive a quiet moan from John. "Do you need to play pet?" John excitedly shook his head yes. "Seems like you need to get some energy out huh?" Again John shook his head yes. "Do you want to be Masters play thing or Masters pet?" 

"Which one do you want sir?" 

"Whichever. How bout this. You run on upstairs and pick out a plug and your gag, put them on and be ready for presentation. I'll he up soon."

"Yes sir." 

Johnny grunted on the bed as he worked himself open with his fingers. He always struggled doing this himself, but he did it anyway. He tried to mimic Masters way of coaxing him open. Finally his finger slipped inside, causing an exaggerated groan of approval as well as a sigh of relief. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before putting in another. His cock strained against the confines of its prison, as he continued to work. He scissored his fingers open, crooking them here and there, he finally, accidentally hit his spot. He let out a more than audible moan. He kept working himself, getting more and more turned on, he tried to palm himself to take the edge off, only realizing that he couldn't. His cock ached to fully erect, for friction, precum leaked from him. John thought he should probably stop, before Marilyn came upstairs to see him not ready or he caused himself to cum. He slicked up the tip of his jeweled plug and eased it in, allowing himself to adjust before removing his hand or moving his body. He removed his hand doing a few test pushes to see if it would stay in place. Then he put his gag into his mouth and kneeled in the floor with his ass spread and up in the air. 

Marilyn made his way up the stairs and into the room. He stepped behind John and rubbed his back. He stepped over him, leaving a leg on either side he bent at the waist, latching each wrist to his thigh. He jingled a little bell behind him. John raised to look at it. "I'm going to give it to you. Do you want the shiny bell?" 

"Yesh Masher" John slurred around the gag ,slobber dribbled down his chin.

"In know how much you love shiny things. It's gold, it will match your body jewelry perfectly." Marilyn stated while clipping it into his collar next to his tag.  
"Okay my sweet boy. New toys come with new rules. You ready for them?"

"Yesh shiiir"

"So I'm going to give you some much needed attention and play time. Then Master is going to fuck this tight hole you have waiting for me. Maybe I'll fuck this mouth. I'll decide that later. But. This bell must remain silent. Do you understand?" Marilyn removed the gag from his mouth letting it drape around his neck. He removed his own shirt and used it to wipe the drool from Johns face.

"S-silent?" John asked nervously, swallowing.

"Silent. No jingles. Every jingle is going to be 3 licks with the crop. 15 licks and you won't get out of that pretty little cage there. I bet you want it off don't you pet?"

"Yes Sir. It doesn't feel good. I hate it." John pouted.

"You always do." Marilyn sighed, applying a little pressure to the plug, causing John to gasp at the contact, and buck his body a little into the feeling. The bell jingled. 

"I'll pretend that one didn't happen. Test run." Marilyn cooed.  "You look so slutty exposed here like this. Pretty little whore." Marilyn walked in front of him and knelt down. Placing two fingers under his chin he brought his eyes up to look at him. "I love you, and you know how to stop this if you need too?" He cupped his hand to his cheek.

"Yes sir. Im ready" John nuzzled into the softness of the warm touch. 

"Good." Marilyn walked away. John craned his neck as much as he could to see which closet door he had opened. He couldn't. Marilyn finally came back after messing about for a bit rummaging in the closet. 

He stepped behind John again, and pulled his head back. The bell jingled. "My fault." He stated before wrapping a black silk cloth around his eyes and tying it tightly. "Too tight?" 

"No sir" 

He rubbed his back for a moment, soothing him into his element, letting him adjust to the darkness. He let his hands stroke over the length of his body, over his sides and around his chest. He occasionally used his nails adding a new sensation. After a few traces of his body he let his hands linger on his chest, fingers grazing gently over his nipples until the were hard points on his body. Then he returned to stroking down his back, a stroke or two later he returned to his chest taking both of his nipples harshly between his fingers and thumbs. 

"Ahhhhhmmm" John jolted in surprise. The bell jingled. John prayed silently he would here Master again say my fault. Instead he heard the clicking of his tongue and then "your fault." He rolled his nipples between his fingers until the sensation felt pleasurable more than painful, listening to the wonderful noises John made in response. 

"Remind me, what was the rule pet?" 

"3 licks for each time it jingles sir." 

"Right. Hm." Marilyn sighed feigning sadness. He released his nipples, and retrieved the crop. As the blood flowed back into his nipples John whimpered at the dull throbbing sensation. He waited, listening for Marilyn. Marilyn stepped in front of him, placing the gag back into his mouth. "That should help muffle a little huh." He patted his head. Once he was behind him again, he gently rubbed the crop along his ass, he used it to press onto the plug filling him, causing him to moan loudly as it wiggled inside of him. Marilyn pulled the crop back, causing John to flinch in expectation. Marilyn once again stroked him with the crop. He repeated this a few times, getting John worked up into a more nervous mess every time the crop reconnected with his body. 

*smack*  
The crop hit his pale flesh quickly and harshly, causing the skin to redden almost immediately. John let out a long pained groan. But he kept his body tense and still. The bell didn't jingle. Marilyn hadn't told him it couldn't jingle during the infraction licks but John wasn't taking any chances. He wanted the cage off and he didn't want any extra spankings.  
"Count them please. You know this." Marilyn said once John had caught his breath. 

"One Shiir. Shank you." He slurred 

"Good boy." 

This repeated for the remaining two. After Marilyn finished, he picked up the two clamps he'd gotten out. He reached over Johns body and again he rubbed his chest. Once he'd adjusted to the feeling, he pressed himself against his body tightly, holding him in place. John enjoyed the way this felt, though he knew better than to get comfortable. He waited for what was coming. Master placed the clamps onto each nipple, one at a time. He'd done John a huge favor pressing against him like he had, because the pain that surged through out his body, John was certain if hadn't been holding him, he would have earned all 12 remaining licks. Marilyn remained in place letting John adjust to the feeling, pulling on the chain between them a few times. John hissed and moaned with every tug. 

His cock was throbbing within the cage, as hard as it could be inside of it. He was leaking and he could feel it. Marilyn trailed his hands down his chest over his abdomen and down to his cock. He rubbed his hands up and down the shaft, over his balls, giving them a light squeezing. John whimpered, sloppily begging for release. Not to cum, but to be out of the confines. Marilyn only chuckled at his pleas. 

Marilyn toyed with the plug a little more. He'd pull it out some and watch it slide back into place. John would grunt, and moan so beautifully. His slender frame and pale skin was pink with blush all over. Goose pimples spread over his skin. Marilyn gripped the toy and began thrusting it in and out quickly and deeply, he made sure to angle it against his body so that he hit that sweet little ball of nerves deep within him. This caused Johns body to try to flatten against the floor, granted he couldn't because his arms were pinned to his thighs, and his knees were bent under him, his ass raised high into the air. His moans were becoming frantic, as he continued to beg to be released. Marilyn continued to ignore his plea, and stroked his balls tenderly, with his free hand.

Marilyn let his fingers feel his cock through the metal, as he collected some of his leaking desire between his fingers. He smeared it over Johns forehead, before forcing his fingers into his mouth around the gag. John tasted himself on his fingers, and he wanted to taste his Master. He attempted to take the fingers into his mouth more. Marilyn wiped the slobber on his ass, before returning to the toy. He pulled it out slowly, John whined at the emptiness, wiggled his butt a little trying to also prevent the bell from ringing. Marilyn watched his little show, pumping his cock in his fist, once he was good and hard, he stepped in front of John. He removed the blindfold from his eyes, John squinted against the light in the room and blinked his eyes quickly to adjust his vision. The gag was removed next, He wiggled his jaw around trying to get it to stop aching as well. 

"Mmm my pretty little slut. You look so perfect. Used and waiting for more. All disheveled and such." John knew he looked a mess. His eyes had been watering behind the blind fold so his eye liner was smeared all over and his lipstick was smudged all across his face as if he'd already taken a dick of two. His chin was soaking wet from drooling and his lips were swollen and sweet looking. His ass hadn't tightened all the way back up from where the plug had been, so he knew he probably looked disgusting. He felt the heat rise over his skin. "Dirty fucking whore, look at this ass. How am I supposed to fuck that?" He used a hand mirror to show John. John turned his eyes down in shame, though he wasn't sure why he felt that way, Master had done it.

After a moment Marilyn was back in front of him. "I bet you want me to let you taste my cock don't you? You're such a cock whore." 

"Yes sir. Please?" He begged pitifully. 

"Awwwe, so pitiful, pet doesn't know what to do with so many empty holes huh? You need me to fill you up. Tell me what you need."

John didn't want to say it. He was too embarrassed to say those things. He couldn't. He kept quiet. "Okay. Don't speak, do you want the gag back in?" 

"No sir!" John said quickly darting his head up to meat Marilyn's eyes. Jingle

Marilyn scoffed. He grabbed hold of the chain connecting his clamps and pulled it tightly. "Ahhhhhh, Master! It hurts." John cried out, the bell jingled again. Marilyn placed the chain into Johns mouth. "Hold this, do NOT drop it. I think that's 6 licks mister."

"Yes sir" John spoke through gritted teeth. He stiffened his arms, the tattoos that decorated them moving with each flex of his muscles. The crop came down unforgivingly onto the tender flesh of his ass. Each impact sharper than the last. Each time he'd cry out, shouting out a number holding his teeth together. The chain pulled sharply with no slack to offer relief. Every time he let his chin drop to give himself a little, harsh slender fingers tangled into his thick blonde hair and pulled it back up harsher than before, causing the pain to surge through him like electricity from ministrations on both ends of his body. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat by the time they got to the sixth smack of the crop, his tattooed arms were trembling an his body shook lightly. Tears ran down his cheeks, snot clogged his nose. He'd made it. He took them all, the bell didn't ring. He sighed with relief, trying to steady his breathing and stop his tears. 

Gentle fingers ran down his back, over the tender abused flesh of his ass. Whelps rose up on the skin with light bruises. Marilyn kneaded the skin, getting a stifled cry from the other man. "Are you ready to tell me what you need?" He let his finger trail down over the now puckered flesh of his hole. John instinctively pressed against the digit whining at the touch. He shook his head frantically yes still with the chain clutched in his teeth. 

Marilyn allowed him to drop the chain, to answer the question. "Please sir. I want to taste you, I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to use me." 

"That sounds nice, I didn't ask you what you wanted pet, I asked you what you needed." 

"I need to feel your hands on my cock, your cock pounding into my hole. I need you to take me. Fill me with your cum, cover me in it, doesn't matter. I just need it. Please."

"That's better." Marilyn stroked himself, he was hardly able to hold back at this point but he had too. He traced his mouth with his length, before pushing into him. He shoved himself to the back of his throat, holding him onto his length, until he choked out a breath. He pulled out, allowing him to gasp a few times before shoving himself back in. "Make sure you get my cock good and wet, I'm not feeling lube tonight." Johns eyes went wide. He wondered if Marilyn would actually fuck him without lube.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Johns mouth hurt, his eyes were puffy, and his face was red, Marilyn finally pulled out of his mouth for the last time. He rubbed Johns face sweetly, watching him sniffle and cough. For a split second concern replaced the primal lust in his mix matched eyes. Johns eyes were still glazed with need and lust despite the other signs that in a normal situation would signify something was very wrong. Marilyn let his thumb trace over his bottom lip, stroking his cheek gently as his breathing regulated. John wanted so badly to move his aching arms, to wrap them around Marilyn and never let go. He wanted Marilyn to undo everything and hold him. However he knew they were long from finished and his cock reminded him that he had a purpose still. He relaxed into the touches and looked up at his Master. "You okay pet?" 

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes sir." John got out in between sniffles and ragged breathing. He hadn't realized how hard he'd actually been breathing until he didn't have to struggle to do so. He loved how his Master could be so harsh and cruel while simultaneously being so gentle and sweet. He always kept a check on Johns emotional and physical state, just in case he couldn't use the safe word. Like when he was choking on his cock, John loved it, but if he didn't, he wondered what would he do? He never actually thought about it. He'd never used the safe word. 

Marilyn simply nodded in acknowledgment and agreement. He toyed with the clamps at Johns chest, making him moan at the sensation. "Deep breath." Marilyn instructed as he removed the first clamp. John hissed at the pain as the blood returned to sore flesh. Even the air was uncomfortable to it. Marilyn clutched the other and again instructed him to take a breath. This time he tapped rhythmically on the opposite arm distracting him from the full sting of pain. Still he groaned and hissed as blood returned. Once the initial pain had dissipated some they throbbed with his pulse. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, and his cock felt like it was literally going explode from need. 

He thought of begging to be his pet, at least when he's a pet regardless of type, he got to hump one out. Sure it was embarrassing and he hated Marilyn for it at is was happening, but he always did it. He had probably humped Marilyn's legs more than he'd sucked him off. In fact that is what brought them to where they are. John thought about his first experience with Marilyn. Started out as a joke and drunk fun, but it lead to John being naked grinding himself against his thigh while Marilyn called him a good boy. Right now he wanted to be a good boy. He wished Marilyn would just whistle for him to come over and stick his long perfect leg out for him to wrap his body around and go to town on. He'd ride that leg till his dick was raw right now. Tail or no tail, he didn't need it to get into character. He had gotten deep in thought, taken into calmness from the gentle stroking on his body from the man that was also torturing him. He was brought from his thoughts when he felt Marilyn's presence behind him. 

Marilyn's slicked ginger traces circles around his puckered hope. John desperately pushed himself into the touch, Marilyn pulled away clicking his tongue. "Careful sweetheart, you don't the bells to ring." Right now Johns really hated this stupid bell. He really hoped he didn't have to wear it all the time. Marilyn would always hear him coming, or if he was being naughty and sneaking a snack or in his art room. Right now it was the bane of his existence and he despised it. 

"Please Master" he begged  
"Please fill me up. Please. I can't take it anymore, I need you inside of me."

"Don't worry, I'm going to fill you up. Fuck you good, hit that spot you love." Marilyn slipped his fingers in as he spoke. John mewled at the sudden trust. Marilyn pulled those perfect fingers back out making John whine and beg again. Marilyn placed both hands on Johns ass and spread his cheeks wide, tracing his hole with his tongue. John was trying so hard to be still. He had to remain perfectly still for the bell to not jingle. He gasped, he grunted, he sighed, Hell he even screamed as Marilyn ate him out. When his tongue was again replaced by slender fingers he rested his head on the floor and moaned in delight. He was exhausted and wanted him to take him, to see he wasn't going to be difficult, he had worked the fight right out of him this time. He'd do anything he asked to get the cage off and to feel him inside of him.  
Marilyn crooked his fingers inside of him searching for his prize. When Johns wrists jerked against his legs and his head picked up as a long loud pleasure filled sigh came out he knew he'd gotten it. He stroked it over a few times while prepping himself with the other hand. Once his cock was slicked over good he lined himself up with his entrance, slipping his cock in as he pulled his fingers out. John held his breath as Marilyn pushed himself in fully. Marilyn gave a minute to adjust and then began thrusting into him frantically. He was ready to burst as well, he wasn't sure how he held himself off this long. This perfect beautiful creature before him splayed out for him and he put them both through hell before he gave in. They both loved it though, it was the driving force behind their most intimate and primal raw moments. 

He continued to thrust inside of him, hitting his spot with everyone. They both were moaning and screaming out names, and various pleas and dirty things. Marilyn felt himself getting closer to releasing he had to decide to either let him out and jerk him off, milk him with it on, or worst of all fill him with his cum, and leave him there to baste for a bit before he let him go.

Marilyn decided quickly, he was too close to turn back now. He pushed himself deep into Johns wet heat and he came hard deep inside him. John arched his back and moaned softly at the feeling of him spilling into him. Once Marilyn's breathing returned to normal, he moved from behind him and retrieved the key from his collar.  
"You're my good boy aren't you!? Deserve a treat?

"Yes sir, please sir." John answered excitedly. The feeling of Marilyn's cum down his thighs was turning him on more. He felt like a total used slut, but he was Masters and that's all he cared about. 

Marilyn un clipped the pin holding the cage in place, and undid the lock. The additional air on his cock was enough to spring him to full capacity. His length fully erect and harder than he thought it had ever been, both from the events and the fucking he had just received. Marilyn's hand grazed over his member, making him hiss and twitch. "You were so good. You kept yourself still, young didn't get all 15 licks."He gripped his cock and pumped it up and down. John mewled and moaned and squealed in delight. Then all sensation stopped and John whined on the verge of tears. "You can cum. Whenever you're ready. Have fun pet." He said as he stood. 

"Master?! Wait, are you going to leave me here really!? How am I supposed to get off?"

"You're resourceful, I'm sure you'll find a way." 

"Please Master no! Please finish me! Please, please!" 

Marilyn walked back over and removed the bell. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll keep up with this for now." 

A part of John was happy to have the bell be gone, but what good was it if he couldn't move his arms, and there was nothing  to give him friction. 

"Please Master! Please I'll do anything you want me too. Please finish me! I want to finish by your hand or body, not my own. Please, I need that! Please!" 

"I bet you'll cum fast. Your cock is so ready it looks like it could blow if I were to look at it just right. 

Marilyn walked over to the night stand and grabbed his leash. He clipped it into his collar and the he undid the latches on his cuffs. He tugged the leash up so John would rise, pulling him up to his knees. He immediately stretched and rubbed his aching muscles. Still holding the leash he walked him over to the small desk in the room. Marilyn plopped himself into the chair and stretched himself out. John looked up at him eyes pleading both for release and for him to not make him do this. Marilyn patted his leg expectedly. John complied immediately trying to avoid the crop on the desk behind him. Once he'd gotten into position Marilyn spoke. "Alright slut. You earned some free time. Make good use of it." John knew what he meant. He had to get himself off, just as he had planned to beg for earlier. His cheeks turned red as did his entire body. "Yes sir." He said softly and he ground himself into him for the first time.

The friction was glorious on his throbbing cock. He wanted to relish the feeling but knew he needed to hurry before Marilyn changed his mind and moved. Or worse, put him to bed. He sped up his pace, humping his leg fiercely. He moaned out, crying Marilyn's name as he went on. Marilyn simply rested a hand in his head. Johns head nestled into his legs as he humped away. He could feel the coil tightening in his gut. "Sir! May I cum please sir'?" 

"You may."

"Thank you sir." John huffed our barely making it through the answer as he spilled out all over his leg and himself. Marilyn continued to stroke his face as he came down from his high. After a minute or two John had calmed down. "Shhhh shh shh. You did so good. You were so perfect." Marilyn cooed at the man sobbing in his lap. 

"I'm sorry I'm bottoming out." 

"Do not apologize for that ever. Babe, what you just went through, what we just went through was intense. If you need to cry, cry, but do not apologize for it." Marilyn spoke softly, calling him babe, letting him know they were done. This was it, there was no more. He could relax. 

"Marilyn.?"

"Yes?"

"Can we take a shower and then you hold me till next week in bed, so I can listen to your heart?"

Marilyn chuckled at his request but he agreed. "I don't about till next week, but I'll hold you as long as we can last."

"Deal, also I'm hungry, and cold."

"Anything else?" 

"No. Well, my cozy gown?" John spoke in between tears.

"Babe, I love you. I love you so so much. Here let's get you up." Marilyn gently helped lift John into a standing position. He grabbed a fleece from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his naked body, helping with the cold and the exposure he felt. 

Once in the shower, Marilyn took his time, bathing his lover, washing him from head to toe. Being extra gentle on his bottom. Once he was finished he wrapped him in a towel and quickly dried him off. Pulling a flannel floor length gown over his head he tussled his hair a little before kissing him on the nose and then the lips. "You are so adorable in this thing."

"Shut up. It's cozy and my favorite jammies."

"I know. But it's still adorable. I'm being serious. I love your night gown. Wish this hem was a little shorter. Maybe I'll buy you a smaller one." Marilyn raised an eyebrow at him winking. 

"Dork, you would like that."

"Hey, I like to dress my baby up and play with him. I like what I like. And I like you." 

"Marilyn, I do not like you." 

Marilyn's face dropped and he felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. He blinked trying to compose himself and form words.

"Oh" was all that came out. 

John saw the hurt in his face and he couldn't help but laugh. Marilyn looked at him like he was crazy. "Babe, Marilyn, Master, doll face, and everything else I call you, but seriously, Brian. I don't like you. I have no room in my heart to simply like you. I love you. I love you so much sometimes I don't know what to even do with it. It's not just the emotional high talking, I've been trying to get the words out for a bit now and for some reason I couldn't. But right here, right now, I'm brave enough to tell you. I love you and I want to do this with you forever. All of it. Can you take me to bed now please, That was the literal last of my strength and brain power." He feigned collapsing over onto his shoulder. 

"Babe, I'd take you anywhere." Marilyn pulled him into a sweet but deep passionate kiss. "But I don't quit think I can carry you. But I will attack you with kisses the whole way there." Before John could respond or run, Marilyn started peppering kisses all over his face and neck and any skin he could get to as he held him close rushing towards the bed as he tried to escape. They were in a fit of giggles when the collapse onto the bed, Marilyn scooped John up and put him as close to him as he could be without being directly on top of him. John was lulled by the best of his heart and his fingers in his hair. " You know, that's the first time you've ever told me you loved me. I mean, you show me all the time, I alway just hoped you really did, but just weren't ready to tell me. I'm glad you finally did. But why now?"

"I've never used the safe word before either. That's why I made it the safe word. I've always vowed to myself I wouldn't let my guard down enough for anyone to break into my heart, and I'd never get myself into a sexual situation I couldn't handle within reason. I've done my best so far to do that. But you, you make me feel nothing but safe, loved, happy, and content. You make me want to use the safe word, just because I want to tell you, or I want you to hold me. I've never wanted that before. I've never stuck around for after care, I've always had play partners, or I left before I got left. I couldn't handle the hurt that I knew would come. But with you, I don't fear the hurt, because I don't see it coming. Does that make sense at all or do I just sound crazy?"

"You sound like we need a new safe word." Marilyn kisses his forehead and squeezed him tight.

"Marilyn."

"Yes babe?"

"I'm still hungry."  

"Okay. That's the new safe word! Want to order something and eat in bed, watch movies and cuddle?"

"Yes! I'll call it in. And no! I'm not shouting I'm hungry while you beat my ass or fuck me stupid!"

"Nope! You will call the 24 hr cookie place I know you and you need nutrition. And fine then."

"I took my vitamin you sat out for me. I take it everyday!"

"Do not test me. I'll order. You get comfy.

"Fine" John huffed and burrowed himself into the pillows and blankets. "Cookies, anyway" he mumbled something and those were the only words Marilyn understood as he stepped outside the room to call in food. After he placed the order for food from the Italian place in town he called the cookie shop and ordered a dozen cookies, of various flavors that John liked. 

When the order got there, Marilyn grabbed the cookie box and a pen. He opened the lid and on the inside he scrawled : because you love cookies as much as you love me, this is your new safe word. "Cookie"

An hour later the movie ended and they'd finished their meals, John wandered downstairs with their dishes and trash and discovered the box of cookies, Marilyn had told him about.  Of course he opened and took two out. He saw the note, and smiled. Then he imagined it and burst out laughing. He ran up the stairs and tackled him, cookies in hand, he shoved Marilyn's cookie into his mouth. "Can't use the safe word when the safe word is whats filling your mouth!" 

They both burst into laughter. "I think cookie is a good safe word." 

"I think I just decided I like cookies a lot more than I did. Can I have another one?" Marilyn raised a brow looking devious as he grinned at John. 

"Oh man, what have I done?" John whispered to himself, settling back into the bed, nestling up close to his lover.


End file.
